random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Awsome rpg game
CompliensCreator00My Randomon are Gretchen, El Fredo, Pops, Rigby, Gaepora, and Lazy Larry! *8:21Isabella and Lego Likervideo here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=citzRjwk-sQ *8:21Isabella and Lego LikerI'm out this time *WhatIAm has left the chat. *8:21Redsox1099Anybody else? *WhatIAm has joined the chat. *8:22Redsox1099I call Katniss, Perry, Eat Tea, and Meatwad *8:23WhatIAmMy Randomon are Gumball, Phineas, Fry, Eddy, and E.T *8:23CCs and CreamI'm gonna edit Battle Flight (an original game by me), now. *8:24CompliensCreator00Go, Lazy Larry! *8:24Wazzuplmc11my ransom are me,AO My frend,and Toy solder *CompliensCreator00 has left the chat. *8:24Redsox1099Go Katniss *8:24Wazzuplmc11AO use annoy *8:25Wazzuplmc11My frend use LUng dragon attack! *8:25Redsox1099(Katniss Deflects attack) *8:25Wazzuplmc11tOY OLDIERS USES pierce missle *8:26Redsox1099(Katniss shoots arrow at Toy Soldiers *8:26Redsox1099) *8:26Wazzuplmc11toy soldeirs use mold to rise numbers and helth *8:26Wazzuplmc11My frnd use lung dragon attck *Gray Pea Shooter has joined the chat. *8:26Gray Pea ShooterI HAZ RETURNED.............................. *8:26Isabella and Lego Likerhi *8:26Redsox1099(Katniss uses flaming arrow at Toy Soldiers) *8:26Gray Pea ShooterRPG still goining on? *8:26Redsox1099Hey! *8:26Wazzuplmc11yer kinda inturepting somthing *8:27Gray Pea ShooterI MUST JOIN! *8:27Gray Pea ShooterAGAIN! *8:27Wazzuplmc11do u know what i got *8:27Gray Pea Shooter(Grunty has come for payback) *8:27Gray Pea ShooterWat? *8:27Wazzuplmc11my team *8:27Redsox1099(gives GPS sword) *8:27Wazzuplmc11OK My frend use lung dragon attack *8:27Gray Pea Shooter(Cast's on Redsox Givining him Super sight) *8:27Wazzuplmc11toy sldeirs use machine gun *8:28Gray Pea Shooter(Grunty Cackles and dodges) *8:28Wazzuplmc11AO usses SEED GUN *8:28Redsox1099(Katniss deflects) *8:28Wazzuplmc11AO USES MOTER BOAT *8:28Wazzuplmc11toy soldiers use heat seeking missles *8:29Wazzuplmc11My frend uses burning ART BOMBS *8:29Gray Pea Shooter(Grunty is a cold witch! she is not hit!) *8:29Redsox1099(Katniss drops Tracke Jacker nests on Wazzup's team) *8:29Gray Pea Shooter(Grunty throws some poo bombs!) *8:29Redsox1099(Wazzup's team gets poisoned *8:29Wazzuplmc11Toy soldiers use mold and grow in numbers and helth *8:29Wazzuplmc11My frned uses heling lung *8:30Wazzuplmc11dragon *Kh2cool has joined the chat. *8:30Wazzuplmc11wazzuplmc uses tripod missles *Kh2cool has left the chat. *Kh2cool has joined the chat. *8:30Kh2coolhello *8:30Redsox1099(Tracker Jacker Poison is immune to deflects) *8:30Redsox1099Hey! *8:30Gray Pea ShooterHello *8:30Wazzuplmc11wazzup *8:30Wazzuplmc11AO uses MOTERBOAT *8:31Isabella and Lego Liker25 *8:31Redsox1099(Wazzup's team slowly hallucenates and takes major damage from poison) *8:31Wazzuplmc11Myfrend uses FIRE LUNG *8:31Wazzuplmc11My frend uses team art heal *8:31Wazzuplmc11Toy soldiers use mold 4 ETC *8:31Wazzuplmc11AO uses SEED GUN *8:32Redsox1099(Toy soldiers die fro, poison) *8:32Redsox1099*from *8:32Wazzuplmc11My frend uses fire lung *8:32Gray Pea Shooter(Grunty retreats) *8:32Redsox1099(Cannot be revived) *8:32Wazzuplmc11WAZZUplmc uses magic art *8:32Gray Pea Shooter(I summon the great... *8:32Wazzuplmc11creates clay solders *8:32Wazzuplmc11to atak *8:32Wazzuplmc11PEA *8:32Gray Pea ShooterDARK LINK!) *8:32Redsox1099(squshes Clay Soldiers) *8:33Gray Pea Shooter(Dark Link slice's Clay Soldier in half) *8:33Wazzuplmc11AO USES ANOYING FRENDS *8:33Wazzuplmc11Myy frend uses cute art army *8:33Gray Pea Shooter(Dark Link use Dark Sheild) *8:34Wazzuplmc11WAZZUPlmc summons Itripod 42 in replacement *8:34Wazzuplmc11itripod usses missle poisen arrow guns *8:34Gray Pea Shooter(Dark Link use's anticapation and Shudders!) *8:34Wazzuplmc11my frend usses artfull upgrrade *8:34Redsox1099(Katniss shoots flaming arrow into iTripod fuel tanks *8:34Wazzuplmc11anti poisen is in efect *8:35Wazzuplmc11wazzuplmc uses draw repair on itripod *8:35Gray Pea Shooter(Dark Link Use's BOMBS!) *8:35Gray Pea Shooter(Its ineffective! *8:35Gray Pea ShooterI SUMMON' *8:35Wazzuplmc11iwazzplmc use ultisheild on him and my frend *8:35Redsox1099(iTripod explodes) (It's un repairable!) *8:35Wazzuplmc11AO uses LIqoude crazy jiuce *8:35Gray Pea ShooterMorshu! *8:36Kh2coolbrb *Kh2cool has left the chat. *8:36Wazzuplmc11wazzuplmc summons... *8:36Wazzuplmc11Furry army *8:36Gray Pea Shooter(Morshu use's RUPPEE's!) *8:36Wazzuplmc11furry army uses awsomefunnyness *8:36Gray Pea Shooter(Furrys get pounded) *8:37Wazzuplmc11my frend uses artful upgrade on em *8:37Gray Pea Shooter(Morshu suffers from the wrath of furries! -40 HP!) *8:37Redsox1099(Katniss shoots arrows at Furry Army) (IT'S EFFECTIVE!) *8:37Wazzuplmc11furry army grows with more furry fans *8:37Wazzuplmc11wazzuplmc uses sword art on redsox *8:38Wazzuplmc11AO uses seed gun *8:38Gray Pea Shooter(Morshu use's...THE POWER OF MONEY!) *8:38Redsox1099(Katniss revives Redsox) *8:38Gray Pea Shooter(Allies gain 20% Acarcy! *8:38Wazzuplmc11AO uses seed gun on redsiox *8:38Redsox1099(Katniss stabs Furry Army and it's fans to death) *8:38Gray Pea Shooter(Morshu use's shady dealings in hyrule!) *8:38Wazzuplmc11T! *8:38Redsox1099(Katniss revives Redsox) *8:38Wazzuplmc11T! *8:38Wazzuplmc11T *8:38Wazzuplmc11cheater *8:38Gray Pea Shooter(He haz a BAZOOKIA!) *8:39Wazzuplmc11TIME OUT! *8:39Gray Pea Shooter(It has no ammo ) *8:39Wazzuplmc11TIME OUT *8:39Wazzuplmc11TIMEOUT *8:39Wazzuplmc11GUYS *8:39Gray Pea ShooterOK *8:39Wazzuplmc11SEROUSLY! *8:39Gray Pea ShooterI try not to cheat. *8:39Wazzuplmc11 kill the furries? *8:39Wazzuplmc11thats *8:39Wazzuplmc11thats *8:39Wazzuplmc11CRZY *8:39Wazzuplmc11even though its a game *8:39Gray Pea ShooterOkz *8:39Redsox1099Well they attacked me. *8:40Redsox1099It's self defence *8:40Gray Pea ShooterI ADD APPLEJACK TO MY PARTY! *8:40Wazzuplmc11WELL just say sry *8:40Wazzuplmc11ok 5 *8:40Wazzuplmc114 *8:40Wazzuplmc113 *8:40Wazzuplmc112 *8:40Wazzuplmc111 *8:40Redsox1099Okay.... Sorry *8:40Wazzuplmc11fo *8:40Wazzuplmc11go *8:40Gray Pea Shooter(AppleJack Haz applez) *8:40Wazzuplmc11back into game mode *8:40Wazzuplmc11wazzuplmc summons *8:40Redsox1099(Katniss shoots arrow at Wazzup) *8:40Wazzuplmc11wikia fans *8:40Wazzuplmc11wikia fans get hit *8:40Gray Pea Shooter(AppleJack puts on awesome hat) *8:41Gray Pea Shooter(Apple Jack use's BRUTE FORCE!) *8:41Wazzuplmc11my frend uses antiMLP Lung dragon on applejack *8:41Gray Pea Shooter(Its SUPER effective!) *8:41Redsox1099(SUMMONS ANGRY BRONIES) *8:41Gray Pea Shooter(AppleJack is a brony! she resits!) *8:41Wazzuplmc11my frend uses awsome comic *8:41Gray Pea Shooter(Summons da horde) *8:42Wazzuplmc11all ifenrtry *8:42Redsox1099(BRONIES ATTACKS WAZZUP'S TEAM!) *8:42Gray Pea Shooter(Mauls!) *8:42Gray Pea Shooter(Enemy lose's 20 HP) *8:42Wazzuplmc11wazzuplmc uses self shield *8:42Wazzuplmc11maxemium damage is takn to him *8:42Gray Pea Shooter(Grunty does KABOOM!) *8:42Wazzuplmc11my frend uses healing lung *8:42Wazzuplmc11wazzuplmc restored *8:42Isabella and Lego Likerv *8:42Gray Pea Shooter(She dies but does 40 damage to Wazz) *8:42Wazzuplmc11darn it *8:43Wazzuplmc11eat this i use art ful instinct *8:43Redsox1099(Katniss finishes Wazzup) *8:43Wazzuplmc11dahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *8:43Gray Pea ShooterAppleJack Eats an apple!) *8:43Wazzuplmc11WAzzuplmc is wounded *8:43Gray Pea Shooter(Gains 10 HP!) *8:43Wazzuplmc11GAME OVER *8:43Wazzuplmc11team grey pea wins *8:43Gray Pea Shooter(AppleJAck eats Wazz) JK! *8:43Redsox1099Me and GPS win *8:43Redsox1099 *8:43Gray Pea ShooterLets start out with 1 person *8:44Gray Pea ShooterEverone gets 100 HP *8:44Gray Pea Shooter1 Revoery move *8:44Redsox1099gtg *8:44Gray Pea Shooter2 Ovenfive moves *8:44Gray Pea Shooterbai *Redsox1099 has left the chat. Category:Chat Category:Games Category:Pokemon Category:RPG Category:Random Works! Category:Video Games